


Обон

by Taisin



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Gen, Obon, Past Character Death, Sai returns, Temporary Resurrection, WTF Combat, WTF Combat 2015
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Обон — время, когда призракам проще всего прийти к живым. Шиндо Хикару собирается этим воспользоваться.





	Обон

**Author's Note:**

> написано для команды WTF Hikaru no Go 2015

— Шиндо… Это ты, что ли?

Голос за спиной принадлежал, несомненно, Вае. Говорил Вая изумленно. Шиндо пожал плечами — ну в самом деле, его было достаточно легко узнать. Майка с надписью: «Шиндо Хикару, 5» прозрачно намекала.

Хикару не повернулся. Он был занят. Если Вае не терпится, он подойдет. Но лучше бы подождал… Но это ж Вая.

— Ты что тут делаешь?

Ну а на что это похоже?

Хикару сбился, вздохнул. И сделал еще два поклона. Много — не мало. Вряд ли от не четырёхкратного числа поклонов кто-то обидится. В конце концов, количество вообще не регламентировалось, он специально узнавал. Это просто его личная примета. Но это письмо особое, последнее перед Обоном, хотелось бы, чтоб передали… и не переврали. Слишком уж важное…

«Пожалуйста, Омма-сама. Пожалуйста».

Он распрямился, бросил деньги в ящик и повернулся. Снизу храмовой лестницы Вая с надкушенным хот-догом в руке глядел на него круглыми глазами. За спиной Вайи шумела крытая торговая галерея. Кто-то тащил телевизор. Женщина с собакой на поводке остановилась купить сладкого омлета на палочке.

Хикару спустился по ступеням. Отряхнул ладони от пепла. Письма он всегда до последнего держал в руках и в курильницу клал только маленький кусочек бумаги. Не положено было жечь в храмовой курильнице хоть что-то, кроме благовоний, но как еще передать письмо туда, куда почте не добраться никак?

— А чего такого?

— Ну знаешь, — сказал Вая. — Ты чего тут забыл-то? Или так волнуешься? Брось, это же ненастоящий кубок!

Хикару хотел было возразить, но вовремя сообразил, что Вая только что дал ему лучшее из объяснений. Ну да, он страшно боится демонстрационных матчей на благотворительном «кубке Обона». Так боится сыграть с вытянутым на первый тур Огатой, что просит заступничества у ками. И не надо самому ничего выдумывать. Тем более, что Хикару не знал, что же выдумать. Разве что правду сказать. Вая посмеется и решит, что отличная шутка…

— Ну знаешь, — сказал Хикару в тон Вайе, — это ж Огата. Он странный.

— Он нормальный! — с чувством произнес Вая. — У меня Кувабара. Ты представляешь, кем он оденется? Ты это вообще представляешь?

Хикару передернул плечами.

— Не-а. Но я тебе точно скажу, приятель. Он будет выглядеть еще хуже, чем ты подумал.

Они отошли от храма и неспешно побрели по галерее. Вокруг зазывали в рестораны — было время обеда.

— Я подумал об аманодзяку, — с ужасом в голосе проговорил Вая. — Что может быть хуже демона, который из людей самое поганое тащит, да еще и ест их, и надевает их кожу?

— Кувабара придумает, — убежденно ответил Хикару. — Ты уже решил, кем будешь?

Вая вздохнул и откусил от хот-дога.

— Даже не знаю. Теноме? На глаза повязку, грим, юката — и готово.

— А играть ты как будешь с повязкой? — фыркнул Хикару. — Смотреть нарисованными на ладонях глазами?

— Придумаю чего-нибудь. О, очки!

— У екая, — сказал Хикару скептически. — Ага.

— Ну а что! — Вая воодушевился. — А чего такого? Екаи тоже идут в ногу со временем! Или ты думаешь, что нет? А почему вдруг? Ну вот если сейчас бы были лисы-оборотни, то разве они бы ходили везде как будто в эпоху Хэйан? Уж наверное нет!

Они как раз проходили мимо маленькой удонной, в которую частенько забегал Хикару. Стоявшая в дверях хозяйка усмехнулась, услышав Вайю. Хикару подмигнул ей. Он-то точно знал, что лисы-оборотни «шли в ногу со временем». Удонные вот держали. В частности. В этой же галерее у одного из танук-оборотней была велосипедная мастерская. Его детей Хикару бесплатно учил го, в обмен на право приходить в маленький храм галереи, который обычные люди не замечали. У Вайи кто-то в роду был явно из лисьего племени, раз он заметил.

— Вот и оденься оборотнем, — сказал Хикару. — Тоже мало работы. Уши, хвост…

— Не хочу юкату. — Вая нахмурился. — Не, все будут в традиционном, это скучно. Решено, буду современным теноме, в шикарных темных очках и в костюме. И в галстуке с глазами.

Хикару содрогнулся.

— Ну а ты-то кем будешь? — спросил Вая. Определившись с образом он повеселел. Доел хот-дог и вертел головой, искал мусорку. Мусорка не находилась.

— Призраком, — ответил Хикару.

***

«Здравствуй, Сай.

Со времени моего последнего письма ничего у меня не изменилось. Почти совсем. У нас открыли новую раменную, рядом с Институтом. Там здорово, там автомат поставили, тебе бы понравилось. Все меню на кнопках, нажал, заплатил, вошел — а еда тебя уже ждет. Очень быстро. Когда матчи — самое то, даже Вая оценил.

У меня была пара матчей интересных, кифу прилагаю. Но самое главное… На Обон, на настоящий Обон, девятнадцатого августа, у нас будет „кубок Обона”, благотворительный, для детей, против рака. Там будет Коё Тоя. Зуб даю, он оденется тэнгу. Хочешь, поспорим?

Сай, это Обон. Возвращайся. Пожалуйста. Ну пожалуйста.

Разрешение я уже запросил. У Омма-сама. В наглую, конечно, но я совсем не знаю, кому положено в таких случаях писать. Даже тануки не знают, и лисы тоже, так удивились, когда я спросил. Так что я написал Самому. Я так надеюсь, что он не оскорбится.

Пожалуйста, Сай».

***

Мысль о том, что кицуне, екаи и тануки-оборотни должны существовать на самом деле, добиралась до сознания Хикару неприлично долго. Года два. Его озарило, когда он шел до метро после проигранного второго тура на титул «Хонинбо».

Он топал по тротуару, прямо перед ним плыла красивая девушка в цветном летнем кимоно, он смотрел на колышущиеся яркие цветы и листья на ткани, скользил по ним взглядом и вдруг увидел кончик хвоста. Кончик мелькнул у ее лодыжек на малое мгновение, и не было бы ничего проще, чем решить, что показалось, но Хикару как ледяной водой обдало.

Он-то сразу понял, что не показалось. А от осознания, что это все правда — все рассказы, легенды… Хотя, может быть, не все, и хорошо бы не все, но… — ему захотелось смеяться. Ведь если правда, тогда есть и миры духов, тогда есть множество всего, может быть и Аматерасу тоже есть… А самое главное, есть Омма-сама. Есть властитель загробного мира, судья, и его аппарат, а это значит — там есть почта! И можно не ждать, пока Саю позволят ему присниться, можно написать самому. И неважно, будет ли ответ.

Ответ был. Сай теперь снился ему гораздо чаще. На все три Обона. И на собственное исчезновение. И на дату смерти Шусаку.

Хикару обычно не помнил этих снов детально. Ему было этого страшно жаль, но само ощущение оставалось бесценным. И, конечно, пусть он не мог восстановить слов их встреч, но все сыгранные во сне партии он помнил прекрасно.

Само собой, он постоянно проигрывал. Но теперь он играл сильнее и уверенней. И Сай радовался. По крайней мере те вселенные, которые они выстраивали на доске, получались восторженными и сияли ярко.

Проснувшись, Хикару записывал партии немедленно и никому не показывал. Три года никому не показывал, пока в прошлом месяце Тоя после очередной победы не полез в стол Хикару искать чистую бумагу и не наткнулся на последнюю запись. Хикару перед приходом Тойи на домашний рамен и на игру как раз разбирал ту партию и совсем забыл убрать кифу.

Но Тоя ничего не сказал. Просмотрел кифу бегло, аккуратно вернул в ящик и вел себя так, будто ничего не случилось. И только уходя произнес, как что-то неважное:

— Кстати, о реванше. Я полагаю, о реванше с Саем мечтают очень многие. Ты не знаешь, он не собирается возвращаться в НетГо?

«Мой отец, — не сказал Тоя, — очень ждет этого матча. Очень ждет».

Хикару тогда потряс головой.

— Понятия не имею.

А когда Тоя ушел, сел писать письмо с просьбой о страннейшем из одолжений.

***

Акира только вошел в зал соревнований и подписался в списке участников. Не успел даже рта раскрыть. Даже поздороваться не успел, как к нему подошел Вая.

— Тоя, ты скучный!

На Вае были чудовищно сидящий черный костюм, черные очки, черные перчатки и очень глазастый галстук. Глаза галстука были алыми. И, кажется, посверкивали.

Акира вздернул бровь.

— Ты должен был одеться школьницей! — сообщил Вая. — Школьницей-демоном. Я так на тебя рассчитывал. А ты?

— Я — екай, — сказал Акира.

Он нарисовал на лбу третий глаз, надел юкату и счел, что сделал вполне достаточно. Даже третий глаз был плохим влиянием Шиндо. Акира-до-Шиндо никогда бы на такое не пошел.

Вая поднял руки и помахал глазастыми ладонями перед лицом Акиры.

— Вот я — екай. А ты — лентяй. Ты Шиндо видел?

— Он уже тут?

— Да в том-то и дело, что нет! А мы ведь договаривались прийти заранее.

— Это же Шиндо.

Хикару вечно почти опаздывал, куда угодно, на что угодно.

— Ты не понимаешь! Мы хотели прийти раньше Кувабары! Чтобы мне не одному смотреть на это, чтобы была дружеская поддержка. И что? И он забыл!

— Так я-то тут причем? — удивился Акира. И оглядел зал — поискал среди разнообразных традиционно одетых монстров, духов и демонов Кувабару и, найдя рядом со своим отцом-тэнгу, вздрогнул.

— Во, — сказал Вая. — Не, ну ты представляешь, так меня подставить. Я думал, может вы вместе поехали, вы же рядом живете. Так ты его не видел, да?

Акира покачал головой. Кувабара Хонинбо одет был в женское кимоно, выбелил лицо, сделал макияж, и представлял из себя самого уродливого демона — пожирателя тел, какого Акира когда либо видел на любых иллюстрациях. Только Кувабаре могло прийти в голову нарядиться демоном, уже пожравшим тело и примеряющим чужую кожу. Как его отец мог с ним нормально разговаривать, Акира не представлял.

— Ну и где носит этого Шиндо?.. — пробурчал Вая рядом.

Действительно. Скоро «кубок Обона» должен был начаться, а Шиндо все еще… И тут наконец-то открылась дверь.

Вая присвистнул, и Акира вынужден был прикусить губу, чтобы не сделать того же.

Как он успел заметить, старшее поколение нарядилось гораздо более изощренно, чем его собственное. Костюм его отца был почти театрален по качеству, про Кувабару говорить не приходилось, Огата пришел в костюме дракона… Шиндо должен был нарядиться кем-то из аниме. Акира ждал кого-то из аниме.

Шиндо же пришел в полном облачении придворного эпохи Хэйан. Даже в высокой шапке. Откуда он ее взял?

Лицо и руки Шиндо выбелил полностью. Приведение, вот он кто.

— Вот здесь нужно? Да, благодарю вас.

Шиндо расписался в списке, улыбнулся Вае и самому Акире, но как-то рассеянно. Его взгляд скользнул дальше, поверх плеча Акиры. Туда, где стоял его отец.

— Шиндо, — решительно сказал Вая, — пошли. Скоро начнется.

— Ах да. — Шиндо чуть склонил голову набок, совсем не по-Шиндовски. — Конечно.

— Прекрасный костюм, — заявил Акира, увязавшись следом. Что-то в Шиндо было не так, но что именно, он сказать не мог. Шиндо увлекался Хэйаном, это Акира знал прекрасно. И он мог, когда хотел, разговаривать вежливо, как положено. Он даже канго читать мог — когда Акира это выяснил, то был безмерно изумлен. Но вот так вот играть, будто на сцене? Неожиданно.

— Благодарю, — ответил Шиндо. На этот раз дошло даже до Вайи.

— Слушай, — сказал он, — ты чего такой странный?

— Прошу прощения, — потупился Шиндо. Вая и Акира переглянулись. Акира пожал плечами. Если Шиндо очень хочет притвориться собственной маской — ну так это же Шиндо. Стоило ожидать чего-то подобного.

Вот он проиграет Огате и придет в себя.

Но Шиндо выиграл.

***

Хикару стоял рядом со своим телом и улыбался. Прекрасная партия получилась у Огаты, и Хикару за Огату был безмерно рад.

— Ты же хотел сыграть с Саем, — сказал он Огате. — Вот, получилось!

«Он ведь не пьет больше?» — спросил Сай обеспокоенно, наблюдая, как бледный Огата кусает губы и хмурится. Наконец он поклонился, признал поражение и тут же вскинул голову. Пронзил Сая взглядом.

— Не, не больше меня! — рассмеялся Хикару. — А вот сейчас Вая будет тебя поздравлять, ты не зажимайся так, а то он мигом догадается.

«Мне кажется, что Акира догадался, — проговорил Сай. — Я, наверное, был излишне жесток к Огате-сану…»

Хикару понаблюдал, как Сай показывает Огате его ошибки, посмотрел в расширяющиеся глаза Акиры и кивнул.

— Точно, догадался. Но я знал на что иду. Он бы и так понял. Ты не увлекайся объяснениями, у нас еще три матча до финала.

Сай поблагодарил Огату, очень аккуратно увернулся от его попытки цапнуть себя за рукав, и поднялся.

«Ты должен сыграть следующий, — сказал он. — Это нечестно. Это твой праздник».

Хикару фыркнул.

— Сай, это Обон. Это твой праздник. И вообще, они меня могут раскатать в блинчик в любой момент и этим пользуются. Дай мне посмотреть, как раскатываешь их ты, а?

«Если ты не… Я себя чувствую очень…»

— Очень счастливым?

«…Да, — Сай развернул веер, спрятал лицо. — Очень».

Хикару ткнул его — себя — в плечо. Как интересно быть призраком, оказывается. Делаешь что угодно, говоришь, что угодно, а тебя никто не видит!

Хикару показал язык Огате и ухмыльнулся.

— Пошли, Сай, нас ждут великие дела!

***

— Отец, — Акира был крайне взволнован, и Коё удивился. Столь очевидное выражение эмоций его сыну свойственно не было никогда. — Отец, у тебя матч с Шиндо.

— Вот как.

Коё кинул взгляд на таблицу. И действительно. Шиндо Хикару поверг всех соперников, и дошел до него самого. Матчей Шиндо Коё еще не видел — стоит посмотреть, решил он. Как именно Шиндо смог обыграть хитроумного Кувабару? И почему — если он способен на подобное — он все еще не поднялся выше второго этапа за любой титул?

То, что Кувабара играл не в полную силу, Коё отбросил немедленно. Пусть кубок и игрушечный, но го — всегда настоящее. Кувабара это прекрасно понимал.

— Отец, это не Шиндо.

Коё поднял брови.

— Это не Шиндо, — повторил Акира. — Это Сай. Я не знаю, как такое возможно. Я уверен. Я совершенно, абсолютно уверен. И не говори мне, что так не бывает.

«Так не бывает,» — подумал Коё. И улыбнулся. Он поверил мгновенно. Если его здравомыслящий сын говорил, что Шиндо Хикару сегодня не Шиндо, то он прав. И не имеет значения, что этого не может быть.

Если исполнилась мечта последних пяти лет, то странно утверждать, будто ее не может быть. Возьми свое чудо и радуйся, Тоя Коё.

О, он возьмет.

Никто не посмеет сказать, что он не благодарен.

— Как мне вас называть, мастер призрак, — спросил он тихо, когда хэйанский придворный опустился за доску напротив него.

Вокруг заулыбались, сочли будто он поддерживает игру в екаев. Он же был совершенно серьезен. Того, кто сидел перед ним и прятал лицо за веером, никак нельзя было назвать Шиндо. Не те движения. Не тот наклон головы. Не то ощущение.

За спиной этого человека он чувствовал мощь. Великую силу. Ту самую, какую ощутил в игре с Саем, пусть и опосредованно.

— Мое ничтожное имя, — ответил человек, — Фудживара но Сай.

«Сай» — разнеслось шелестом шепотов. Рядом резко вздохнул Огата. Коё не повернул головы.

— Я рад, что нам довелось встретиться лицом к лицу, — сказал он.

— Ваша радость несказанно лестна для меня. — Сай улыбнулся.

На мгновение Коё увидел в залитом белилами лице Шиндо другое — гораздо утонченнее, много старше.

А на краю зрения настоящий Шиндо Хикару поднимал большой палец и улыбался во весь рот.

— Нигири, — сказал Коё.

И ему выпало ходить первым.

…Три часа и вселенную спустя он склонил голову и признал поражение. Но мало было у него побед слаще.

***

На следующий день Шиндо вел себя, будто ничего особенного не произошло. Тою Акиру это раздражало так, как мало что на свете.

Он явился к Шиндо в обед. Шиндо сообщил, что собирается погулять. И пойти поесть. И поволок Акиру с собой в торговую галерею, в какой-то маленький храм непонятно зачем, а потом в удонную. Где сожрал две порции пока Акира ковырял одну. И со смехом рассказывал, как к нему утром подходили журналисты, и как он от них отбился.

— Ну я и сказал, ничего, мол, не помню. Совсем ничего. Ну вот так вот. Наверное, в меня вселился дух…

И тут Акиру по спине продрал холод. В этих словах Шиндо была правда, несмотря на его шутливый тон. Вот именно в них и была.

— Шиндо, — решительно прервал его Акира, — хватит. Объясни мне, что это было на самом деле. Отец что-то понял и молчит. Кувабара тоже что-то понял и молчит. Огата ничего не понял, и пытается узнать у меня. Я же ничего не понимаю, но мне кажется, я должен. В конце концов, ты мне обещал.

— Это был Обон, Тоя. — Шиндо улыбнулся. — Просто такое чудо. Оно не повторится… Мне сказали, оно не повторится…

— Тебе сказали, — повторил Акира. — Кто именно?

Шиндо прищурился.

— Если я тебе скажу, что мне во сне зачитали письмо от Омма-сама, ты мне поверишь?

Акира моргнул. Если он сейчас скажет «Что за бред, Шиндо?!», то Шиндо заржет, скажет «Конечно, бред, а ты уже и поверил, да?» и расскажет что-то гораздо более нормальное.

Соврет, то есть.

И никогда больше не вернется к правде. Совсем никогда.

Акира глубоко вздохнул.

— И что же Омма-сама тебе написал? — спросил он. — И вообще, каким образом?..

Шиндо расплылся в улыбке — облегченной и удивленной.

— Слушай, Тоя, — сказал он, — я сейчас тебе все расскажу, и это все чистая правда. Только пообещай, что дослушаешь до конца, и не станешь надевать мне миску на голову. Лады?

Акира пожал плечами и пообещал. С отчетливым ощущением, что вскоре пожалеет.

— Ну вот и отлично, — сказал Шиндо. — Было это страшно сказать, как давно, и был я совсем-совсем глупый и мелкий…


End file.
